The Cure
by Lizabell
Summary: Hermione retutrns for her seventh year at Hogwarts. Something devistatingly unexpected happenes. But the last person who she thought would help her, does. But when mysterious notes start to appear, everything that they knew is gone. Dramione
1. The Pain

A.N.-Okay, so this is my first Dramione fanfic. I apologize if it is bad, but here ya go. Read, Review and Enjoy.

Disclaimer-I don't own anything except for the plot line. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione's POV-

Everybody that she once knew and loved now seemed to be dead, even Ron.

The one person that she never thought would die.

She never thought that Ron, who felt like a brother to her, would leave her.

His piercing screams as Bellatrix hit him with the Killing curse rang in her ears. It haunted her dreams when she slept and killed her inside. A tear ran down her cheek.

She needed to stop crying. All of it was giving her a headache.

She wiped the tears away and continued packing for Hogwarts, now ran by Professor McGonagall.

She was headed back for her seventh year and couldn't wait to go back. She belonged there. The only problem was that Draco Malfoy was going there too.

*Flash forward about 2 weeks*

Hermione had been back for almost a week and she was already ahead in all of her classes. She didn't try to be ahead; she just understood things and liked to read. She wasn't anything special.

Hermione entered her Defense Against the Dark Arts Class for the first time. Gryffindors were with Slytherins and that meant Draco Malfoy.

She went to go stand in the back of the back of the classroom with the other Gryffindors who were waiting for Sir Nick or Nearly Headless Nick, the new D.A.D.A, teacher, to seat then.

Draco's POV-

Draco, the Sex God/Slytherin Prince, walked in to Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Blaise, his good friend.

"This class is going to be bullshit with all of these Gryffindors." Blaise noted unhappily. Draco just shrugged in response.

Nearly Headless Nick started calling out names and pointing to the seat where they were supposed to sit.

"Neville here and Blaise right next to him." He called out. Draco shot him an apologetic look as he walked away and sat down.

"Harry there and Pansy there." Nick said and pointed to two seats right next to each other. Pansy did not look happy as she sat down.

"Draco here," Nick called, "and Hermione there." They both stood dumbfounded at what Nick said.

Draco always kind of like her. The way her eyes looked like chocolate, or the way that her hair was wavy and tame now, instead of bushy and wild. Her pink lips and how she didn't wear makeup to make herself look good. But she was a muggle-born and therefore, forbidden.

The war had changed Draco a lot. He saw how much of a git he had been and now was determined to change his reputation.

He sat down next to Hermione and gave her a sideways glance. She didn't look at him though, she just stared forward.

Hermione's POV-

Hermione used to despise Draco, but ever since she saw him trying to survive in the war, she realized how truly different he was from the Slytherin Sex God or Prince.

She actually liked him, the way his blonde hair ruffled in the wind or how his muscular chest could be seen outlined from his shirt. His grey eyes were mesmerizing to her as if they could see inside her.

Something that Ron could have never made her feel started to surge through her body like a bolt for lightening.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him looking at her. There was not a hint of hate on his face either. Her heart fluttered.

Hermione's attention was averted when Nearly Headless Nick asked a question about the rebuilding that was being done after the war.

She knew the answer and immediately answered and got Gryffindor five points.

'_Some hell of a year this'll be_' she thought.

* * *

A.N.-Again, sorry if this is bad. Things will start to get going, I just needed to set the scene. Reviews are appreciated. They help motivate me. Constructive Criticism would help with the making of this story too. But please, no hateful reviews.


	2. The Unexpected

A.N.-A big thank you anyone who Reviewed and/or added my story to Story alert, Favorite Story etc. etc. etc. All those things really motivate me. Here is your reward. Read, Review and Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own any of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling…maybe I'll check again…

* * *

Draco's POV-

Draco sighed once again as he sat looking at the giant squid splash around in the Black Lake. It was Saturday and he decided not to go to Hogsmeade and stay behind to get some alone time. His life was so frustrating right now.

For one thing, his family was going through some hard times with the Ministry of Magic, but now he was getting strong feelings about Herm-Granger. Was it love?...or was he going completely insane? Neither of them sounded too good.

His train of thought was interrupted as he heard a scram coming from the Forbidden forest.

*A little while before that*

Hermione's POV-

Hermione chose to stay at Hogwarts and read in the library. But she couldn't stay long because it was a lovely day, so she decided to take a walk outside.

On the way, she passed some Slytherin that she didn't recognize. At first nothing seemed odd about him. She didn't even notice when he turned around and started to follow her.

Hermione continued her walk along the edge of the forbidden forest.

All of the sudden, she felt a hand cover her mouth and strong arms drag her a little ways into the forest.

She struggled hard against the person grasp but they were a lot stronger than her. She tried to reach her wand, but it fell out of her pocket and landed on the forest floor.

She was forcefully turned around and was pushed hard against a tree trunk. She saw the same Slytherin face that she had passed moments ago.

"Little Gryffindors shouldn't be out alone or something bad could happen." He said in a snotish, teasing but devious voice. Hermione didn't answer. She had no idea what he was going to do to her but knew that it wasn't going to be good. He smiled an evil, triumphant smile and started unbuttoning Hermione's shirt.

She knew by that point what he was going to do and she needed to escape, but his strong hands held her captive. By this point though, he was reaching for her bra. Hermione was terrified. What started off as a simple walk was now a full-out rape.

His hands were now roaming her body as she struggled. She could feel the tears streaming down her face. He was staring to pull off her skirt when she suddenly found her voice and let out a terrified scream.

"Come on babe, you know you want to. You know you want me." He said in a mocking voice and continued pulling off her skirt. It looked like there was nothing that she could do. She felt the tears fall faster.

Then she heard a different voice.

Draco's POV-

Draco had gotten up and now was running towards where the scream had come from.

As he got closer to where he heard he could also hear different noises. It sounded like someone was struggling against someone or something else. He took his wand out and made his way closer. When he finally saw what was happening, he froze.

A mostly undressed Hermione was struggling to get away from a Slytherin boy by the name of Jake. Not only that, but Hermione was crying and never once had Draco seen her cry.

Gathering up his courage he yelled, "Stupify!" It hit Jake, knocking him off of Hermione and fifteen feet away.

Hermione collapsed on the ground and laid still.

Draco rushed to her side and helped her redress and find her wand. He had never seen her look so weak before. She was still crying and she looked so fragile.

Jake had actually become unstunned while Hermione was redressing and ran off at the sight off Draco. Making a mental note to hex him to death later, he turned back to Hermione who, to Draco's surprise, fell into his arms weeping.

Draco was really confused. The Gryffindor Lioness was so weak and sobbing in his arms. She was probably horrified at the thought of being left alone right now.

"Come on, we better get back, Hermione."

She seemed to snap out of whatever state she was in for she suddenly took a step back and straightened out her form. Still crying, she turned on her heel and walked quickly out of the forest, leaving Draco behind.

* * *

A.N.-Hoped you liked it. I would love to hear your thoughts but, please, no hate. Review please! The next chapter comes quicker the more you review!


	3. A Quiet Whisper of Thanks

A.N.- I'm really sorry for not posting this chapter weeks ago. My computer crashed and I didn't have another one to use at my disposal. From now on I will try to post a new chapter at least once every week. Thank you for waiting and thank you to my reviewers. Read, review and enjoy.

Disclaimer-*murmurs to herself in prayer* Nope still not my characters…Oh well.

* * *

Hermione's POV-

Hermione was lost inside herself. She was confused and didn't want to believe what had happened. She felt hot tears running down her cheeks.

She was sitting in her dorm, on her bed with the curtains pulled around her bed so no one would see her crying and ask what was wrong.

She didn't think that she could tell anyone the truth, not even Harry. But at the same time, she couldn't come up with a good lie that wouldn't be to hard to remember. So she just sat on her bed and cried.

After a while, her stomach started to growl and she knew that she had to eat something. The last thing that she needed was to starve. The thought of people seeing her with red puffy eyes was not a pleasant thought. She never cried in public, ever.

She sighed and got off of her bed. If she just kept her head down, hopefully no one would notice. As she made her way down to the Great Hall, she felt people gaze at her. She quickened her pace so she could escape their stares.

As she was entering the Great Hall, she bumped into someone. She lost her balance and would have fallen if they hadn't caught her. She could feel their strong arms as they steadied her. She looked up to see Draco Malfoy looking at her without a trace of hatred in his expression.

Draco's POV-

Draco looked down at Hermione and saw that she had been crying. He knew from what and he wished that he could do something to comfort her, but he knew that there was nothing that he had that she wanted. So he just let her go and walked past her.

"Draco?" he heard a soft voice say his name and he turned. "Thank you." Hermione stared at him with those beautiful brown eyes that seemed to be able to see right into him.

He couldn't find the right words so he just nodded and continued on down the hall leaving Hermione behind. It took all his willpower not to turn around and grab her so nothing could ever hurt her again.

He didn't go back to his dorm because he knew his friends would be there and he didn't want to talk to them right now. He walked all the way up to the astronomy tower. His breath came in puffs as he reached the top. He went over to the railing and stared out at the lake. He had so much on his mind right now. Somehow, he was going to have to help Hermione. He didn't know how but he was going to. Even if it killed him. He couldn't let her suffer like that.

He took a deep breath. It helped clear his mind a little. The evening air was chilling. It felt refreshing to him.

He saw an owl flying towards the school and for just a moment, he wondered who it was for. Then he decided that it didn't matter. As he was turning away to head back down, he caught sight of the owl getting closer. It landed on the railing with a parchment tied to one of its leg.

Draco quickly undid the knot and unrolled the note. It said:

Dear Draco,

I saw what you did to Hermione. You will pay for everything that you did to hurt her! I suggest you watch your back and sleep with one eye open.

There was no signature and he didn't recognize the owl. But the frightening part was that he could not tell this person that he did not harm her. It was not him.

* * *

A.N.-Hope you enjoyed it. I only have 5 reviews so far and I need some more. The reviews motivate me. Review Please!


	4. A Letter From Draco

A.N.-This chapter is really short. Sorry guys but we had to have it.

"She's not really sorry. She just said that so you guys keep reading."

Shut up, Fred! No one asked you!

"I asked him."

No one needs your comment, George!

"That's what you think!"

Don't test me, George. Read, Review and enjoy!

Disclaimer-If I owned these characters do you think that I would be talking to these two? Nope. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione's POV-

Hermione sat in one of the big red comfy chairs in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was about one o'clock in the morning and Hermione feared closing her eyes. She had been having some horrible dreams about what had happened only a few days ago. But this time, there was no Draco to save her. There was nobody.

A lump rose in her throat and she swallowed it back down. She didn't want to cry anymore. She had done more crying these past few days than she had done in her entire life. She took a deep breath and then got up and climbed the stairs to her dorm.

As she entered the room and was walking towards her bed, she heard a tapping noise that was coming from the window. She froze in terror, but when she looked at the window, all she saw was an owl. She listened to the soft breathing of the other girls in the dorm to make sure they were still asleep. Once she was sure that they were all asleep, she walked over to the window and let the owl in. It landed on the window sill right next to her bed.

She walked over to the owl and untied the note that was attached to its leg. She unrolled it and read the letter. She felt her face grow pale and her hands began to shake when she was done reading it. It read:

Dear Mudblood,

Some people think that you are smart. Well, think again! You are as weak as a mouse. I can't believe someone had to save you. I just wanted to see you with your cloths off!

DM

Despite not wanting to cry again, Hermione threw herself down on her bed and cried herself to sleep, the note clenched tightly to her chest.

Draco's POV-

Draco lay in bed the next morning. He was not a morning person. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping to get a few more hours of sleep. After about five minuets, his mind started to wonder to Hermione. He had noticed drastic changes in Hermione. Her hair was turning greyer and was not a bouncy. Her eyes were always read and puffy from her crying all the time, and he did not blame her. Her shoulders were hunched and there was no spring in her step. She hardly ate anything. She was like the walking dead. But the worst part was that he could not find anyway to help her.

Deciding that he could not go back to sleep, he got up and got dressed. All of the sudden, he heard a tapping noise coming from his window. As he turned, his stomach twisted as he saw the owl from the night before, the one that he did not recognize. He reluctantly stumbled over to the window and let the owl in. He untied the note and read it. There were four words on the page, but those four words made his mind race and his feet tremble:

DO NOT TOUCH HER!

* * *

A.N.-Hoped you liked it!

"Actually she doesn't give a damn whether you like it or not."

Fred, instead of corrupting my readers, why don't you go feed the cat.

"But you don't have a cat."

That's right, George, but he doesn't know that.

"You're wicked!"

I know.


	5. The Truth

A.N.-Hey umm George, where did Fred go?

"Ummm…he ummm…is off fighting the zombie attack!"

I see, and what zombie attack is this?

"A…ninja zombie attack, so you can't see them."

Well, as long as it is ninja zombies than I'm alright with that. Hey, while you're just standing there, not fighting off zombies, why don't you make yourself useful and tell everybody what we don't own.

Disclaimer-"Well, we don't own a cat or a dog. We don't have a plasma screen T.V. and we don't own a big mansion and-"

I meant about the story!

"Oh, well we don't own anything, not even a tiny crumb that sits on the Gryffindor table. She's just a writer who can't make up her own story, so she steals somebody else's."

I am not going to comment.

* * *

Draco's POV-

Draco sat in DADA class waiting for Hermione to arrive. He was determined to find out why she had been avoiding him more than usual. Instead of the no eye contact and no acknowledgment that he even existed, she would see him in a corridor, freeze for a moment and then quickly turn around in the opposite direction. It was like she didn't trust him. Well, she had never trusted him. It was more like she was afraid of him. He could never remember a time when Hermione had ever been afraid of him. Why now? He lay his hands anxiously on his desk, drumming his fingers.

Then she walked in. She looked like anything but Hermione. She was so…grey. Even her eyes were grey. Not their beautiful brown color. She slowly walked to her seat next to him. She glared at him before sitting down. He turned towards her.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" he tried to make his voice sound even. She turned to face him and she looked really angry.

"Oh, I don't know." Her voice held steel but he refused to recoil from it. "Maybe the one person that I could trust, maybe the one guy who I knew that would never hurt me in such a way, put his desire to see girls undressed in front of one's desire to be left alone!" She turned so she was facing the front of the classroom again.

Draco had been a lot of things in his lifetime, but nothing could match up to what he was now: Confused, freaked-out, annoyed, mad, angry, sad, stupid, sorry for Hermione and left wanting revenge.

He opened his mouth to tell her that he had never said that, about the notes he had gotten and about how he cared for her. But Sir Nick started class so he closed his mouth and started to think about who would tell Hermione such an awful thing.

Hermione's POV-

Hermione couldn't believe this! Not only had he stabbed her back, he turned the knife by asking what the matter was! Like he didn't know! She was so mad that she couldn't even concentrate on the lesson. She didn't care much about it but it was something to take her mind off of things.

When class was over, she quickly gathered her things and left without a glance at Draco. She was halfway down the corridor when she heard her name being called. Recognizing the voice, she quickened her pace and didn't look back. She cautiously pulled her wand out, thinking through different hex's she could use. He called her name again and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She turned around pointing her wand towards Draco.

"What do you want? Come to humiliate me some more?" she asked trying to make her voice sound sharp. She noticed that they were the only two in the corridor.

"Hey! Take it easy! I only wanted to see if you are okay." He tried to make his voice sound innocent.

She rolled her eyes and then said, "Why would you care. After all, you are the one who only wants to see girls with their clothes off and doesn't care who they are and what happens to them!" she could feel tears coming but she forced herself not to cry, especially not in front of Draco. She saw his eyes open wide and he ran a hand through his gorgeous blonde hair. There was a look of hurt in his eyes.

"I would never say that! Whatever led you to believe I would say such a dreadful thing?" Hermione stared into his eyes and saw that he truly didn't know. She wanted to tell him that it was okay and that she forgave him for writing such a horrible note, but instead she said without lowering her wand,

"Oh please. Have you gone to bed with so many girls that you can't remember?" She dug in her robe pocket and grabbed the folded up note. She thrust in towards him. He took the note and read it. His face went even paler and he ran a shaking hand through his hair again.

"I never wrote this." He said trying to make his voice steady.

"You Lie!" she yelled, "It even has your signature!" Draco just shook his head and then asked,

"Hermione, where did you get this?"

"By owl of course." She wondered what he was getting at.

"What type of owl?"

"Ummm…" she thought back to last night, "a big black owl, I couldn't tell what type it was. Why?"

"Because," he explained, "I don't have an owl, I have a hawk." When she didn't say anything, he continued, "I received a letter a few days ago telling me that somebody will make me pay for what I did. And then another today one telling me not to touch you. I think someone thinks that I did this to you, and now they're going to make me pay."

* * *

A.N.-"Okay, so Lizabell ate some bad food or something. Thanks to Fred. Nice one, Fred!"

"Thanks, I try my hardest."

*Crash!*

"Crap! Those Zombies are trying to break down the door!"

"You would think that they would know something called a doorbell."

"We gotta go…but first…Review please!"


	6. Realizations

A.N.-*breathing heavily* Okay, so I just got done fighting ninja zombies and more are on the way.

"Don't forget about being sick!"

And whose fault is that, Fred?

"You have to admit that it was kinda funny, though."

It was not funny.

"It kinda was."

No one was asking you, George!

Disclaimer-I don't own anything not even the house I live in. Most of it belongs J.K. Rowling…except the house, it belongs to my parents.

* * *

Hermione's POV-

Hermione stared at Draco open mouthed. Who else had seen what had happened? Would that somebody spill her secret but blame it all on Draco? She let the tears flow this time. She lowered her wand and her knees buckled. She put her face in her hands and just cried. Soon, she felt strong arms around her, holding her gently.

"Come on," he whispered in her ear, "we can't stay here. Draco stood helping the still crying Hermione to her feet. He led her to an unused classroom and sat her down on one of the old desks. There were two things that she was uncertain of: Why Draco was being so nice to her and where all of these tears were coming from. She would have thought by now that she would have cried herself out.

When the tears slowed and she was some what in control of herself, she managed to ask,

"Why?" When he looked at her questionably she explained, "Why do you care if I cry and if I'm okay?"

He sat in the desk next to her and started to explain,

"I don't know what, but something during the war snapped inside of me. I was in the middle of fighting when I realized that the side that I was fighting on was not the side I wanted to be on. I realized how much I was kidding myself. It no longer mattered who was pureblood or muggleborn. Everyone was the same. I didn't want to fight anymore so I ran. I'm not sure when, but sometime when I was running, I must have gotten hit on the head and everything went black.

"I woke up in St. Murgos Hospital. When I asked what had happened, the healer just said, "We Won!" and left me in bed. I showed myself out of the hospital and no one gave me a second look, probably to busy celebrating. Anyways, I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go home. All of my friends were probably in Azkaban or dead. So I ended up buying myself an apartment in London with my inheritance. Since then I've been living there." He finished his story and looked at Hermione.

She was astonished. He had been living on his own. She couldn't imagine ever doing that. She looked at him and his grey eyes were sad.

"I'm so sorry." was all that she could manage to say.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. Hermione, there's something else I need to tell you." He stopped. When he didn't continue she said,

"Draco, you can tell me anything." She put a hand on his shoulder for reassurance. He looked up at her and continued,

"During the war, I realized something else." He took a few deep breaths before going on. "I saw you fighting the Death Eaters and I suddenly felt the need to protect you. I don't know why, but I wanted to run to you and take you somewhere safe. Hermione, I think that I really care for you."

Hermione's mind and heart were racing. It seemed that both were trying to beat each other. Her heart wanted to say that it was everything that she ever wanted. This is what she had been waiting for since her first year at Hogwarts. But her mind thought back to that horrible day that would probably ruin her life forever. She didn't want that to happen all over again.

"I have to go." She stood up and left quickly to the Gryffindor Common Room where she bumped into Harry.

"Hermione! Where were you?" Harry's jade green eyed held worry and Hermione knew that she could no longer hide from one of the only other friend that she had besides Ginny.

"Harry, I need to talk to you about something rather important."

Harry just nodded and led her to his dorm and sat her on his bed. He then put a silencing charm around it.

"Go ahead." He said

Hermione took a deep breath and then started to tell of that horrible day.

Harry listened quietly as she spoke about being raped. How she was held against her will and forced to undress. Harry's eyes burned with anger but he stayed quiet. She also told him about how Draco came to save her. She told him how nice Draco was to her. Harry looked confused but, again, didn't say anything. She talked of the letter that she received afterwards and how it broke her even more. Harry's nostrils flared when Hermione showed him the note but she continued, ignoring him. She told him that it wasn't really Draco who wrote the note and when Harry asked who it was she told him she didn't know but whoever it was, thought that Draco raped her. And last but not least she told him about Draco's story and how he cared for her. She told him that she cared for Draco too and that she might even love him.

Harry's expression became soft and he wrapped her in a hug. Hermione smiled at how well he had taken her story. She expected him to yell at her for even liking Draco but all he said was,

"Hermione, you should probably tell him that then. I know that you have been through a lot of horrible things lately, but the only way to move on is to be happy with the person who you want to be with. Even if it is Draco Malfoy."

For the first time in forever, Hermione laughed and it felt good. She was almost herself again. She hugged Harry again and said, "Thank you, Harry, for understanding.

"I'm always here if you need me." He replied. And with that Hermione got up off the bed and went to go find Draco.

Draco's POV-

Draco had somehow made it up to the astronomy tower without being caught by a teacher. It was well after dinner and most students had retreated to their common rooms. But not Draco. He gazed out on the horizon as the last essence of sun disappeared. He had not regretted telling Hermione anything. He was glad that she knew. He didn't have anything to hide anymore.

He heard light footsteps behind him. He turned quickly to see Hermione standing at the top of the stairs panting slightly.

"Hermione, how did you find me here?" He asked.

She smiled and said, "I have this useful little piece of parchment called the Marauders Map to my disposal."

Draco chuckled and replied, "I should have guessed."

Hermione walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Her touch was gentle but held seriousness. He noticed that she looked a lot more like Hermione. There was still a trace of grey left in her skin. Her Brown eyes looked into his seriously.

"Draco, I realized something today that I will never forget, I truly do love you."

Without really realizing it, they both leaned towards each other. Their lips brushed for a second before meeting each others. Draco didn't know that he could have so much emotion for one person. Her soft lips pressed against his were the most amazing thing he had ever felt. He deepened the kiss pouring more emotion into it than he thought possible. She opened her mouth inviting him in and his tongue explored her mouth, swirling with hers. They only paused to breathe. Draco could only feel Hermione right now and he didn't care if a teacher walked in on them right now. Too soon for the both of them, they pulled apart. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Hermione." They stayed like that for a long time, neither of them speaking. Just cherishing the moment. They would often steal kisses from one another. When it was time to go, Draco kissed her goodnight and walked cautiously to the common room feeling happier then he had felt in years.

* * *

A.N.-How sweet. Can I get an Ahhh…?

"No."

Well that was a moment killer there George.

*shrugs* "Everybody saw it coming."

So?

"So, it would be sweeter if no one saw it coming."

Ya know, there is a reason why people read Dramione's…so they can see them kiss! It's supposed to be predictable!

"She's got a point, George."

Thank you, Fred!

"Traitor."


	7. The Disappearing Act

A.N.-Woot! Next chapter! A special thanks for Sam Ann for always reviewing every chapter. Another thanks goes to IGOTEAMEDWARD, for also reviewing a lot. Don't stop the reviews from coming! They-

"She's about to say that they are her motivation and give her ideas but, sorry, that's our job."

"It's not the best job, but it pays well."

Okay, two things: 1) George, you are not my only motivation and 2) I don't pay you, Fred. Anyways, read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer-Okay, from now on, it is implied that I don't own anything. I think you guys get it that I own nothing!

* * *

Draco's POV-

Draco awoke the next morning. It was a Saturday so he had no intention of getting out of bed just yet. He rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. He hated mornings. A slight breeze blew in from the window. His eyes flew open as the breeze brushed his face.

_Why the bloody hell is the window open? _He thought.

He pulled back the silver and green comforter and got up to close the window. No one in his dorm ever opened the window unless there was an owl, but he would have heard the pecking. There was no owl. He turned around and froze.

His trunk lay open with all his belongings thrown out and scattered on the floor. His nightstand's draws were open and dumped out. In fact, his nightstand was completely on its side. His curtains were torn from around his bed, ripped, and then thrown under his bed. He also noticed that no one else's space was touched. Everyone else was already gone. So they must have come in after everybody left and before he woke up.

Draco felt the anger rise inside him. Who the bloody hell would do this? He kicked at his trunk and uttered a few curses under his breath. Then he yelled them. He felt his face turn red and he kicked at his trunk again. When all of his anger was worn out, he sighed and pulled out his wand. He uttered a few words and his things started flying back where they belong. His robes folded neatly and flew back into his trunk which then closed. His nightstand righted itself. The draws were filled with his things before they shut. The green and silver curtains sewed themselves back together and hung from the top of his bed. He then changed into his robes and angrily made his way down to the Great Hall.

Now, Draco Malfoy was known, and feared, all over the school. People knew that when Draco had an angered look on his face and a glare in his eyes you needed to get out of his way. As he walked down a corridor, people parted so there was a big space for him to walk through. Everybody gave him scared glances, even the younger Gryffindors.

He entered the Great Hall and stormed his way over to the Slytherin table. He sat down next to Blaise.

"What's up mate?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe somebody broke into our dorm and messed up all my things!" Draco's voice rose in frustration.

Blaise's eyes grew wide and he said, "It wasn't like that when I woke up."

"Wait. Maybe they didn't break into the dorm. Was there anybody else in the dorm after you left?"

"Uh, yeah! Theo Nott was the only other person." Blaise's voice was sure.

"I think we know who messed up my things." _And who wrote those notes. _Draco added silently.

"Let's give him a little talk after breakfast." Blaise suggested and Draco just nodded.

Hermione's POV-

Hermione was in a daze when she walked down to the Great Hall. As she was turning the corner, she saw the end of some old hand-me-down robes sweep around the corner at the far end of the hall. It seemed that they were in a hurry. Hermione glanced around. No one else was in sight so she silently followed them. Usually, she wouldn't give a damn about who it was, but there was only one person she knew who wore hand-me-down robes.

She turned the corner and saw the robes sweep into a corridor. She rushed to keep up. She turned the corner once again but no one was there. She rushed to the other side of the corridor, but there was no sign of whoever it was. They just disappeared. In the magical world, it wasn't uncommon, but you can't apparate in or out of Hogwarts. So it was rather strange that whoever it was just disappeared. Hermione sighed and turned around to head back to the Great Hall.

She entered the Great Hall and looked at the Slytherin table only to find an agitated Draco. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach as she wondered if it was her fault. She shook her head so she didn't dwell on the thought and turned her attention to the Gryffindor table. She saw Harry and Ginny sitting together and decided to join them. She walked towards them and sat opposite of Harry. He didn't say anything but just smiled. She returned the smile. Their silent conversation didn't go unnoticed by Ginny.

"What are you two smiling about?" She asked.

"Well…" Harry started

"I know that smile! Hermione! You got yourself a boyfriend!" A wide smile planted itself on Ginny's face.

Hermione blushed and said, "Don't tell anyone! We don't want this to be the gossip for the next month." She couldn't imagine what would happen if anyone found out.

Ginny leaned in close and whispered, "Tell me who it is!" Hermione then made the mistake of looking at Draco over Ginny's shoulder. Ginny turned around and saw who she was looking at. "No! Hermione are you out of your mind? Draco Malfoy! You could do so much better!" Ginny whispered to her.

"He has changed." Hermione whispered back. Ginny gave her a disbelieving look but didn't say anything and leaned back. They didn't speak about it the rest of the morning.

* * *

A.N.-Can I hear your guesses on whom the mystery person is? That would awesomely epic and about as cool as a penguin in Antarctica.

"You know you just said awesomely awesome? Which doesn't make much sense."

Thank you, George, but I know what I said and I meant it.

"No you didn't! You only say that about us!"

I would never say that about you, Fred! You should know me better than that. Review please…for me?


	8. Figuring Things Out

A.N.-No Reviews! Seriously? Not even one that says 'Thank you for the update?' You guys are so lucky that I'm posting this. Fred and George are even sulking! I'm not going to apologize if this chapter is bad. It's not my fault if my motivation isn't there. You guys make me sad. :(

* * *

Draco's POV-

Draco and Blaise walked out of the Great Hall after breakfast. They had both left when Theo had gotten up. They followed him silently through the castle. They waited until they were in an empty corridor before taking out their wands out.

"Levicorpus!" Draco yelled and Theo was hanging in the air, upside down within seconds.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Theo shouted.

"I don't know. Blaise, do you know?" Draco smirked at Blaise, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Hmm…I don't know." Blaise smirked back.

"Seriously guys! What is this about?" Theo shouted at both of them.

"Now, now Theo. No need to get your wand in a knot. We just wanted to know why you destroyed all of my things this morning!" Draco glared at Theo when he said this.

"I did what? What the hell are you guys talking about?" He looked very angry.

"You know what you did!" Blaise yelled at him.

"Um, no. Whatever you guys are talking about, I didn't do! When I left the dorm this morning, everything was fine! Nothing was destroyed!"

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Draco questioned with his teeth gritted.

"Think about it. I'm the clean freak! I can barley stand to see someone's bed unmade. Why would I destroy things when it would make a mess?"

Draco had to admit that Theo was a clean freak. It got rather annoying after awhile. He was always telling everybody to make their bed and pick up their clothes. If you didn't do what he asked, your thing would disappear and you would catch house elves wearing your favorite shirt. Draco looked at Blaise, puzzled

"Did you happen to see anybody else in the dorm before you left?" Draco asked.

"I'm not telling you anything until you let me down." Theo snarled at Draco and Blaise. With a wave of Draco's wand, Theo was turned around and put back on his feet.

"Now tell us." Blaise pressed. Theo looked between Draco and Blaise and then said,

"I saw the ends of some old, worn out robes leave the Common Room. I had stopped there to read the Daily Prophet and looked up when I heard a footstep. I didn't think that it was anybody from Slytherin because we all have nice robes. You know, because we don't want to destroy our awesome reputation. So I followed the person, but when I got out of the Common Room, no one was there. Nobody, I swear." Draco looked at Blaise. He had an astonished look on his face.

"But you can't apparated out of Hogwarts." Draco said.

"How am I supposed to know where they went?" Theo spat at Draco. Theo turned to leave but then stopped and said, "Oh, and maybe you should have solid evidence before you accuse someone again you ferret!" With a final distasteful look at both of them; he continued walking down the corridor.

"What are we going to do now?" Blaise asked.

"Now, we go talk to Hermione." Draco answered and headed back the way they came, leaving a stunned Blaise behind.

Hermione's POV-

It was early afternoon when Hermione saw Draco coming towards her with a worried expression on his face. She was reading in the Library. She marked her page and closed the book. She stood up and asked, "Draco, are you okay?" She never got a reply. Draco just crushed his lips to hers. The kiss was fierce and full of passion. Hermione's feelings were indescribable, but they felt like they were going to bubble over and explode inside of her. All too soon, though, he pulled away.

"We need to go somewhere where we can talk in private." He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the Library. He didn't let her hand go until they were on the seventh floor. Hermione watched as the room of requirements door appeared. She followed him in.

The room seemed to be a mix between the Slytherin and Gryffindor Common Rooms. The walls were silver and red striped. An orange and green rug covered the floor. Sitting around a fireplace was a big red couch with two green comfy chairs on either side. Of course, just like the Common Rooms, there were desks, tables and chairs spread out around the perimeter of the room. It didn't actually look that bad. You would think that those colors wouldn't go together…ok, who was she trying to kid? It looked really bad. But what were you to expect when you mix a Slytherin and Gryffindor?

She had to admit, she was a little worried about what Draco had to say. He did look really mad at breakfast and he was acting strange now. They both sat down on the couch. Draco pulled her over to him and she snuggled close to him. He stroked her hair. They sat like that for a long time. Hermione didn't say anything. She wanted to let this wonderful moment last. Finally, he spoke.

"Someone broke into my dorm this morning and destroyed all my things." His voice was soft but it held anger.

"What? Why would somebody want to do that?" Fear gripped her stomach.

"I'm guessing for the same reason that they sent the letters." Draco's voice was steady but Hermione could tell that he was worried. "Theo Nott said he saw somebody with an old set of robes leave the Common Room. It doesn't take a genius to figure out it wasn't a Slytherin. Your proof is that Theo realized it." Hermione had to laugh at that. Then something clicked.

"You said that they had old robes on?" Hermione asked and Draco nodded. "Merlin! I saw someone with an old clock walking around this morning!" Hermione couldn't believe it. Her mind was racing.

"Did you see who it was?" he asked frantically.

"No, but I only know one person who wears robes like that." Hermione still couldn't believe it was that one person.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"It's…"

* * *

A.N.-Cliffhanger! Sorry, but it had to happen. What kind of author would I be if I just told you? Not a very good one. Review please…for me? If not for me, for Fred and George? They are still sulking.


	9. It's So Fluffy!

A.N.-My apologies go out to hiphophottie. You reviewed right after I posted chapter 8. You are totally epic! Thank you.

* * *

Draco's POV-

Draco was in the astronomy tower, watching the sun set. Their was a slight breeze that ruffled his hair. He just couldn't believe it. It had to be somebody else, anybody else.

He heard light footsteps on the staircase and then they were behind him, walking towards him. He felt soft hands snake around his chest and another body squeeze next to his.

"You okay?" Hermione asked. Draco turned to face her, their faces only inches apart.

"I'm fine." He whispered, "Now that you're here." A small smile touched her expression.

"Don't worry, nothing will ever separate us." Hermione whispered back and closed the small distance between them. Her lips were pressed tenderly to his. The kiss was soft, but not restrained. She meant so much to him. He knew that nothing would come between them. But he couldn't stand to see the image of what would happen is she got hurt. He pulled away and stared into her dark brown eyes.

"What if he hurts you? Do you think that I could stand to see you hurt?" Draco asked.

"I won't let him hurt me, I promise." Hermione replied and then kissed him again, a little fiercer this time.

"Don't make a promise that you don't know you can keep, Love." He said after they pulled away. He met her lips once more. This time, though, it was really intense. He placed one hand on the back of her neck and the other around her waste. She reached up and tangled her fingers in his blonde hair. Draco had never felt this way about someone. Not when Pansy forced herself upon him in their sixth year, nor when that other Slytherin girl he had just picked up because he was bored. He couldn't even remember her name. Hermione was different. She felt…right. This was what kissing was supposed to be like.

He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. She responded quickly and drew as close as possible. It was as if the two were merged together as one. Each one knowing and feeling what the other knew and felt. They both knew that no matter what, they would always be together.

Hermione's POV-

Yes, Hermione was scared. Yes, she didn't have a clue what was going to happen. But right now, she didn't care. She was with Draco now. She would not let anything get in the way of her feelings for him. After a long while, the two finally pulled apart. Both of their breaths came in short puffs.

"I love you, Hermione." Draco whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She softly replied. Then she snuggled up against his broad chest and they just stood there for a long time. Just enjoying each others company. Having a silent conversation that needed no words.

"Well, isn't this just lovely?" They both jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Ron." Hermione said, shocked.

* * *

A.N.-Oh, I'm evil. Two cliffhangers in a row. And they think I'm a Gryffindor. This is mostly just fluff, I know. Perfect name for this chapter, right? Anyway, my sister actually attacked me and threatened me. She wanted me to tell her who it was. I didn't. So this is for you, Laura. Oh, sorry for the short chapter. Extensive fluff scenes are sweet but can get annoying sometimes.


	10. It was Less Painful when He was Dead

A.N.-Thank you everybody! Because of your reviewing, Fred and George are back! I'm glad you're back guys. Now on to the story!

"Hey, Lizabell."

Yes Fred?

"We're glad that we're back too. We missed ourselves so much that we just had to come back."

I have no comment at this time.

* * *

Hermione's POV-

"So, as soon as I'm dead, you run off to the ferret." Ron leaned casually against the doorway to the stairs, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"You're alive? How?" Hermione couldn't believe it. One of her best friends wasn't dead after all. It was so good to see him again.

"Let's just say that Bellatrix had some big plans for me. Why would she kill off somebody who could be so useful? That's the only reason why I kept you around." His voice was calm but it had an eerie tone to it.

"What?" Hermione was very confused. What happened to the Ron that she knew?

"Come on, and they said you were the brightest witch of our age. You couldn't even see what was going on right in front of you. You thought that I was on your side the entire time? That I would always tag along like a dog? No, you guys were the ones that were following me. Harry and you always going on about the Light. You couldn't see that I was merely playing along." Ron's voice had grown louder but still had that calm, collective tone.

"You mean…"Hermione couldn't even continue as his words sunk in.

"Yes, I was working for The Dark Lord, as a spy to get close to Harry. To know what he was doing. No one would expect a Weasley of being a Death Eater. I was perfect for the job and played my part rather well. Not even Dumbledore found out about me." Ron did seem rather proud of himself.

"But you don't have the dark mark." Hermione was overwhelmed and had to lean against Draco for support.

"Of course I didn't. The plan wouldn't have worked if I did." Ron rolled his eyes.

"But you were placed in Gryffindor." This was the first time Draco had spoken since Ron had showed up.

"All of my other family was in Gryffindor so the hat just assumed. If he had actually looked, I would be in Slytherin." Ron said this as if it was obvious.

"What about the letters you sent Draco and me?" Hermione's voice cracked. She didn't think that her brain could take much more.

"Please, I was just having a little fun." He laughed, but not the laugh that she was used to, it was a dark laugh.

"Now, The Dark Lord is dead and I'm on my own. I came back to finish what he started. I came back to kill Harry Potter." Hermione could feel Draco stiffen and she gasped, tears blurred her vision.

"I can't let you kill Potter, even if I don't like him." Draco's voice was strong and he quickly drew out his wand with one hand, the other was still supporting Hermione.

"You think that you can stop me? Think again, Ferret!" Ron laughed his dark laugh, "Stupify!" Draco shoved Hermione off to the side. She fell on the ground and quickly took her own wand out. Draco had dived to the other side, just avoiding the spell.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shot the spell at Ron but he easily avoided it. Draco was on his feet again.

"Stupify!" He yelled and once again, Ron avoided it with ease. Hermione never remembered Ron being this strong of a wizard.

"Patrificus Totalus!" Ron yelled and, to Hermione's horror, hit Draco in the chest. He froze in place and fell over.

"No!" Hermione yelled and tried to help him, but she only got her wand knocked out of her hand.

"If you move, I'll kill you." Ron said, pointing his wand at Hermione. She didn't move. Then he spoke to Draco, "This is what you get, Ferret, for everything that you've done to me." He pointed his wand at Hermione. "Crucio!" Hermione felt the all too familiar pain enter her body. She collapsed on the ground, screaming. She couldn't think of anything else, only the pain. It seared through her veins. She only wished that she would die right there. The pain ended and she lay on the floor, panting. She looked up at Ron who was smiling evilly. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Hermione looked at Draco who was still frozen. She knew that he was also in pain from seeing her in pain. She then spotted her wand in arms reach. "You've always been a know-it-all. You always thought that you were so smart. Just look at you now, helpless." Ron laughed again. Hermione grabbed her wand and yelled,

"Stupify!" hitting Ron in the chest. He flew backwards and landed on the ground. She turned her attention to Draco and released him. He unfroze instantly, picked up his wand and yelled,

"Accio Phoenix 2000!" By that time though, Ron had gotten back up. He pointed his wand at Hermione. He was truly angry now.

"You'll pay for that you little bastard! Avada-"

"Hermione!" Draco shouted and grabbed her. He then proceeded to jump over the ledge. There was a flash of green right where Hermione had been standing.

"What are you doing?" Hermione could see the ground speeding towards them.

"Saving your life, trust me!" He shouted. She closed her eyes. She did trust him, but the ground was approaching fast. Then suddenly she couldn't feel him falling next to her. Her eyes flew open, but he was no where in sight. All of the sudden, she felt a strong arm wrap around her waste. Draco pulled her up so she sat in front of him on his broomstick. They slowed to a stop.

"I'm sorry, Draco." She said looking forward.

"No. If there is anybody who should be sorry, it's me. I let him torture you like that. I failed at protecting you." His voice sounded pained.

"There was nothing you could do. It wasn't your fault. We can talk about this later. Right now, we have to find Harry and warn him. We have to get to him before Ron does."

* * *

A.N.-You might be thinking that the story is almost over. Well think again! We still have a long way to go.

"Ron is such a bloody git."

I know, I know George.

"Hey, you should put us in the story!"

Don't worry, George, I have bid plans for you. Equation Time!

Reviews=motivation

Motivation=updates

So, do the math.

More Reviews=more motivation=faster updates!


	11. A Meeting

A.N.-Well-

"Here's chapter 11! Hope you like it blah, blah, blah. My stories the best story on earth blah, blah, blah. My best friend is a cannibal blah, blah, blah. "

When did I die and Make Fred boss?

"Um, unless you're a zombie, you didn't. Wait! You're best friend is a cannibal?"

Yes, George, because I know so many cannibals! Oh! Fred is not dead in my story. I refuse to kill him off.

"Thanks, I like not being dead. It kinda turns me on."

* * *

Hermione's POV-

Hermione closed her eyes the entire flight. If there was one thing she was afraid of, it was flying.

"Sure, insane dark wizards trying to take over the Wizarding World? She could handle that in one day, but when it comes to flying, she cowers and closes her eyes." Draco chuckled.

"Oh, shut up." Hermione snapped and opened her eyes to see where they were. She felt her stomach turn, but she wouldn't get sick now, Harry was more important. "Right there! That's the balcony that we want." She pointed towards a rather small balcony that was on the same floor as the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hold on tight." He maneuvered the broom into a steep dive and landed on the balcony gracefully. Hermione was off the broom as soon as her feet touched to ground. That made Draco chuckle again. He got off the broom, pointed his wand at it and muttered a few words under his breath. It, to Hermione surprise, flew back to where it came from. She raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "I made up that spell about six months ago. It actually has been quite useful." He looked really proud of himself but the same sadness was in his eyes. He wasn't going to forgive himself for that. They both entered through the balcony doors and Hermione lead him to the portrait of The Fat Lady.

"Lenore." Hermione said. The fat Lady looked a little suspicious when she saw Draco but swung open, nonetheless. They both entered and to their luck, only Harry and Ginny were in the Common Room. She wondered where all the other Gryffindors were. Ron wasn't anywhere in sight so she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hermione, where have you been? More importantly, why is he here?" Harry glared at Draco, but he didn't even look at him. He was glancing around the room, looking for any sign that Ron could be coming.

"Saving your life. Harry, I don't really know how to say this, but Ron's alive." Hermione's words came out in a rush.

"What? Hermione, you know that he's dead. You saw Bellatrix kill him yourself." Harry looked at her with sad eyes.

"No, Harry, we both saw him, up in the Astronomy Tower." Hermione prayed to whatever god there was that he would understand.

"What do you mean?" Harry looked confused and hopeful.

"We were up there and we heard his voice. He was there, right behind us." Hermione's mind was reeling again. She needed to get them to understand.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "Are you sure that it was him? It wasn't someone with Polyjuice Potion?'' Hermione shook her head. She didn't know how, but she was absolutely sure that it was really him.

"Harry, there's something else." She felt horrible for telling him this, "Ron's actually been working for-"She was cut off by Draco. She guessed that he was saving her the trouble of telling Harry.

"Listen here, Potter. Your best friend was a spy for The Dark Lord. He was never your friend, but a corrupt lunatic that was the least expected person to be a Death Eater." Draco spoke fast. When he was finished, Harry and Ginny both stared at him with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" Harry eyes were tearing up. She couldn't blame him; he just lost one of his best friends again.

"Yes because he tortured me." Hermione's eyes dropped to the floor, not wanting to see Harry's expression.

"He what?" Harry's voice was outraged.

"He tortured me with the Cruciatus Curse." Hermione repeated. Harry's angered gaze turned to Draco.

"You let him torture her?" Harry's voice was furious.

"Yes, Potter! I just sat there while my girlfriend was being tortured! I was immobile at the time. I should've been stronger, but I wasn't." He turned to Hermione. "I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"It wasn't your fault." Hermione had a feeling that she was going to be saying that a lot in the next week. "That bastard! He's alive and just when we get all excited; we find out that he was working for Voldemort." Harry's voice was angry, but tears streamed down his face. Harry put his head in his hands. Ginny rubbed his back but her own tears leaked from her eyes. It was probably horrible to lose a brother twice.

"Ginny, I'm sorry about-"Ginny cut her off.

"Don't be, if anybody should be sorry, it's Ron. He almost killed you guys. Even if he is my brother, he's evil and needs to be put in Azkaban." Ginny wiped her tears away, a new determined look in her eyes. Then Hermione remembered something.

"Oh and Harry?" She spoke soft.

"Yes. Hermione?" He looked at her with a tear stricken face.

"He wants to…to kill you."Harry's eyes widened and then he relaxed.

"Tell me one person who's with Voldemort, that doesn't want to kill me." Harry wiped his own tears away. Despite their current situation, they all laughed, even Draco. Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione's waste and pulled her close.

"Alright guys." Ginny spoke. "Round up all the D.A. members that are in the castle. We need to find Ron before he finds us. Don't use your coin because he had one too. Send owls instead." It seemed as if Ginny had taken charge of the situation.

"Ginny, you know who would be perfect for the job of catching Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Who?" Ginny looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's send an owl to Fred and George to let them know that we are going to be paying them a visit." Hermione replied.

Draco's POV-

They got to work fast. Draco was given a list of D.A. members to owl. He hadn't realized how many people were in the D.A. He wrote quickly, explaining that they needed to meet them in the Room of Requirements in about an hour. He just hoped that none of the owls got intercepted. When they were done, the four of them walked quickly to the Room of Requirements. When they got there, a few of the members were already there. Cho Chang and Ernie something-or-other, he couldn't remember his last name, were talking quietly. When they saw Harry, they bombarded him with questions, but harry told them to wait until everyone was here.

Slowly, over the course of the next hour, people slowly trickled in. Neville and Luna arrived hand in hand. When Draco thought about it, they were the perfect couple. Every once in a while he would receive a nasty look from one of the members, but nothing more. Finally, when all of the members had arrived, Harry called them to attention.

"Listen up! We have a problem." Everyone quieted down in an instant. "We all thought that Voldemort's Death Eaters were caught or killed. Well, I'm afraid that there was one more that we didn't know about, Ronald Weasley." Gasps and murmuring rang through the small crowd.

"But he's dead!" Someone shouted.

"We were wrong; he was working for Voldemort to get close to me. He attacked Hermione and Draco in the Astronomy Tower a few hours ago. He torture Hermione and then tried to kill both of them." People looked at the couple in horror. "We have to make sure that that doesn't happen again. He can't let him hurt anyone else, which is why we are calling in professionals, Fred and George." Yells and woops erupted from the gathered lot. "Hermione, Draco, Ginny and I will be paying them a visit tomorrow. Until then, I want everybody on guard. Make sure you tell us if you see him or he attacks you or anyone else. We will find him." Harry finished and dismissed everybody. They all left slowly in pairs, as if they had planned to leave like that. A few stayed and asked questions, but soon left too. Draco leaned over to Hermione and said to her,

"I'm not leaving you tonight."

"I figured, which is why we are staying here." She replied, but before he had a chance to say anything, Harry and Ginny said goodnight and walked out of the room, hand in hand. The room started to spin. It was a blur around them until it stopped. There was the same ugly mismatched room that they sat in just few days ago, except there was a king-sized bed in the center of the room.

"You would think that it would have better taste." Hermione said in disgust.

"I'm sure that we can co-op." He replied. He smiled and then leaned over to kiss her. A passionate kiss that was the only way to describe how he was feeling.

* * *

A.N.-Well there you have it!

"Does that mean that we are going to be in the next chapter?"

Yes, Fred, it does.

"Ten gallons, George, pay up."

You were betting on my story!

"Yes and I lost, bloody hell."


	12. Poor Planning

A.N.-Chapter 12! I never thought that I was going to get this far!

"No one cares. Get to the story because we're in it."

Alright, Fred!

* * *

Hermione's POV-

Hermione opened her eyes the next morning. She was still in the Room of Requirements. She felt the comfy mattress of the king-sized bed under her. She looked over her shoulder to see Draco still asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around her. She thought back to last night. It had been perfect. They had snuggled on the couch talking about absolutely nothing and everything at the same time. At some point, she didn't remember when, there conversing had turned into snogging. Eventually, she fell asleep in his arms. She didn't know that she could feel so important. Sure, she had helped save the entire Wizarding World from Lord Voldemort but this was a different kind of important. A more special kind, like she was the only thing that mattered.

She wished that she could go back to last night and do it all over again. She would do it a million times over again if she could. She smiled to herself and yawned.

"Morning Love." Draco's voice came from the other side of the bed. He sounded tired, but overall happy. She hadn't noticed that he had woken up.

"Morning." She replied.

"Today we have to see the infamous Weasley Twins." Draco stated with a sigh.

"They aren't that bad, just not predictable…at all." Draco laughed softly.

"I think that about sums them up." Draco sighed again and then got up. He held out a hand to help her out of the bed. She grabbed it lightly. He pulled her out of the bed, kissed her tenderly and then went to go take a shower in the small bathroom the room had provided. Hermione sighed and even though she had just gotten up, fell backwards on the unmade bed. She didn't think that her life could get any better. Well, besides the whole evil Ron thing.

She sat up abruptly when she heard the big oak doors being pushed open. She quickly grabbed her wand that was sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. She aimed it at the door. Ginny entered the room and froze, seeing Hermione's wand.

"It's just me, Hermione." She waited until Hermione lowered her wand to look around. There was a look of distaste when she said, "I hope that you're children aren't as ugly as this room."

"Ginerva Weasley!" Hermione grabbed a pillow from behind her and threw it at the girl. Ginny ducked out of the way and said,

"Kidding! But you have to admit, this isn't what I would call a lovely room."

"You're right," Hermione replied, "But I think that I know just the thing to make it a lovely room. Ginny, what color do you think the walls should be?"

"Uh, probably a dark, musty red, why?" Ginny replied.

Hermione pointed her wand at one of the walls. "Abeo Colo Colui Cutlum!" Sparks flew from her wand and ignited the wall. Ginny looked at Hermione with a terrified expression. Hermione held up a hand to tell her to wait. After a few minuets, the fire on the wall seemed to start to die down. It soon was gone, leaving behind a wall that was now a dark, musty red.

"Where did you learn that?" Ginny looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, somewhere in this book that I was reading over the summer. Do you like it?"

"You have to teach me it!" Ginny voice rose in excitement. Hermione laughed and said,

"I will, but first, I think we need to do the rest of the room." Ginny nodded in agreement. Hermione turned to another wall and did the same thing to it. It wasn't too long until all the other walls were the same color. Hermione turned to Ginny, who quickly said,

"The chairs need to be black." The both watched in astonishment when the chairs caught on fire. The fire wasn't normal, it was black.

"The fire burns the color that it's changing the object to." Hermione said in shock. "I guess we couldn't tell with the red." Ginny called out another color and pointed to the bed. It went on like this for a good half an hour. Afterwards, Hermione was sprawled across the bed and Ginny had collapsed on the couch. Redecorating a room was a lot of hard work. Hermione looked around the new room with pleasure.

The walls were a dark, musty red and all of the chairs and tables were black. The couch and big, comfy chairs were silver. The floors were hard wood except for a black rug with silver lining around the sides. It was placed on the middle of the room, just like the Gryffindor Common Room. The beams on the ceiling were black but the rest was left in there original stone texture. The bed sheets were the same silver as the couch. The backboard was a mahogany color. All in all, the room looked one hundred times better than it did earlier this morning.

Hermione heard the bathroom door open and she turned her head to see Draco with damp hair frozen at the sight of the new room. She watched as his eyes scanned the room, they spotted Ginny on the couch who was also looking at him intently, as if she was seeking approval. His eyes continued to scan the room and they landed on Hermione. He looked at her and then at Ginny before saying, "Could you two do the bathroom too?"

The two girls laughed. "I'm guessing that it is pretty bad?" Hermione said once she had control over her laughs.

"You have no idea." Draco replied with a smirk. Hermione looked at Ginny for a second before the two girls rushed to the bathroom. Draco followed in behind them.

The bathroom was a horrible sight. The walls were an ugly, yellow gold and the tile on the floor was a dark green. The cabinets were white and the shower curtain was silver. The ceiling was a blood red. It really was the ugliest bathroom that Hermione had ever seen.

"Musty red." Ginny said and pointed to the upper half of the wall.

"Abeo Colo Colui Cutlum." The upper half of all four walls burst into flame. She felt Draco grab her arm and pull her towards the center of the bathroom. She gave him a reassuring look and then said, "The flames can't hurt us. They aren't even real fire."

"I guessed that much, it's just better to be safe than sorry."

"Wow, using a muggle expression, that's new." Ginny said.

"Well, everybody has their muggle moments." He said with a slight shrug.

How about the lower half?" Hermione asked.

"Black. We need to try and keep the same color theme." Hermione nodded and soon the lower half was burning with black flame. They did the rest of the bathroom. It didn't take as long as the other room but it was still tiring. In the end, the walls were the same red on top and black on bottom. The ceiling was white. All of the cabinets were black with a granite countertop. The mirror's frame and the outside of the bathtub were black too. The shower curtain was silver with a black strip running along the outside. Lastly, they made all of the hand towels silver.

Ginny was beaming at the new bathroom and Hermione was panting heavily. "Alright, I'm officially impressed." Draco said from behind Hermione.

"Can I get that in writing?" Ginny asked.

"Only if you say please." Draco said in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, you two, out. I'm going to take a shower. Can you both behave until I come back?"

"I promise nothing." Draco said before leaving the room. Ginny just smiled at Hermione before leaving. Hermione took a quick but hot shower. It was soothing and it helped her calm her nerves. She wrapped herself in a towel and did a quick drying spell on her hair before throwing it up into a messy bun. She spotted a pair of cloths on the countertop and internally thanked Ginny. She put on the cloths, and then realized what she was actually wearing. She was wearing a black, button up shirt the seemed to compliment her brown hair and eyes. She also wore dark blue jeans that hugged her legs but were comfortable at the same time. On her feet she wore black flats and for a finishing touch, she put a black headband in her hair. She brushed her teeth with the toothbrush and toothpaste that she conjured up and then left the bathroom feeling fresh.

Draco's POV-

After Hermione got out of the bathroom, the three headed down to the girls bathroom that was haunted by Moaning Myrtle. Harry was waiting already with Luna and Neville. Before anyone could ask he said, "They wanted to go and I didn't see why they couldn't. Anyways, the more people that are there to back the story up, the more likely that they are going to believe us." No one could argue with that so they just nodded.

"Harry, have you actually figured out how we are going to get to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I have it covered. I asked Professor McGonagall is she could take the Apparating Charm off of the girl's bathroom for one minuet. She said no at first but I told her that it was an emergency. Of course she asked what the emergency was so I told her that we were going to Hermione's Mom's funeral."

"You told her what?" Hermione said in an angry voice.

"I had to think on the spot and that was the first thing that popped into my head! Give me a break!" Harry defended himself.

Before Hermione could say anything else, Draco decided to cut it. "I suppose that we should be going then?" Harry nodded and the six of them apparated to Diagon Alley. They all landed in separate parts of Diagon Alley because they thought of different places to apparate. Poor planning on their part. Draco looked around and saw Neville across the street. Neville spotted him and started weaving through the crowd towards him.

"That was not very well planned out." Neville said when he reached Draco.

"I guess we didn't think everything all the way through." Draco replied. "Let's go to Weasley Wizard Wheezes and see if anyone else is there." Neville nodded and the two started walking towards the store that was at the end of this street. They kept an eye out for anyone else. They didn't see anyone else so the entered the store to find Hermione and Harry already waiting.

"Are your plans always so well thought out, Potter?" Draco asked.

"You think this one is bad? You should have seen the time where I ended up in Knockturn Alley." Harry replied and then chuckled at the memory.

"Have you two seen Luna and Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"No we haven't but they should be here soon." Neville replied. Hermione gave a worried nod.

"How about someone stays here and watches for them and everyone else goes and talks to the twins?" Harry suggested.

"I'll stay behind." Neville offered.

"Great. Thanks Neville." He turned to the other two, "Let's go find the twins." The two followed Harry into the always busy store. They found George standing behind the counter looking rather bored. They approached him. When he spotted the three he said, "Well, look who we have here. Harry, Hermione and…Malfoy? You know, I didn't ever think that there would come a day when I would say that. Anyway, what can I help you with?"

"We need to speak with you and Fred about something serious." Harry said. "Neville is at the front waiting for Luna and Ginny and then they will join us." George nodded and then said,

"He's in the back. We can talk there." George stepped out from behind the counter and led the way to the back of the store. They saw Fred levitating boxes up to the top shelf. He hadn't noticed them yet. George turned to the three with a smirk and then said in a rather loud voice. "Oi! Fred!" Fred jumped and accidently dropped the box that was almost to the top shelf. It landed with a crash on the floor. Fred quickly turned around with an amused look on his face. He flicked his wand and a box fell from the top shelf and would have landed on George if he hadn't dived out of the way.

"I don't mean to break up you're…well, whatever you're doing but we have something far more serious to discuss." Hermione said.

"Of course, Hermione." Fred said, "I wouldn't want upset you."

"Oh shut up." Hermione said.

"Pull up a chair everyone and then we can get down to business." George said. Draco and the other two sat down at the table that was in the back of the back room.

"So what is this all about?" Fred asked. "And more importantly…why does it involve him?" Fred said, looking at Draco.

"It's a long story." Hermione said.

"But that's not the point. The point is that one of my best friends has been completely evil since I met him. He was only my "friend" so Voldemort could know what I was doing. He was supposedly dead but wasn't really and now he wants to kill me to finish what Voldemort started." Harry said in an angered voice.

Fred and George exchanged looks. "You mean…" Fred started.

"That this person…" George said.

"That was your friend is…."

"Ron?" George finished.

"That was probably one of the creepiest things that I have ever seen." Draco said.

* * *

A.N.-Sorry that you had to wait so long for the update. I just wasn't in the writing mood. I know that isn't an excuse but it's the truth.

"It's true…she has been really lazy lately."

I haven't been lazy, Fred.

"Sure sure…"

Review Please!


	13. Thinking

A.N.-Well, school is starting back up again and I've got basketball tryouts next week. You know what that means? Less updates… So I'll try to update every Sunday. But I promise nothing.

"She's not even that good at basketball."

Thank you Fred…I needed that. Anyways, I am sad to say that I see the end of the story on the horizon. I must say that I never want this story to end. I've had so much fun writing it. But everything has an end and it's almost here.

* * *

Hermione's POV-

"But Ron is dead, Harry. I saw him dead!" George said.

Harry shook his head, "He attacked Hermione and Malfoy up in the astronomy tower."

"What were you two doing up there?" Fred asked.

"It doesn't matter right now, what matters is that we need your help." Hermione said in a sharp tone.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but how can I possibly believe that Ron isn't dead but was working for You-Know-Who? He maybe a git but he's still our brother." George demanded.

Hermione looked between Fred and George. She finally sighed and said, "You have to believe us. We are telling the truth. He tortured me…a lot. We came to you guys because we thought that you could help us. After all, you guys are part of the DA." Fred and George looked at each other. They seemed to be having a silent conversation.

"Alright, Hermione. Well help you find him…I've already got some ideas." Fred finally said. Hermione smiled and Harry let out a long breath that he had been holding.

"Let's see if Luna and Ginny are here yet." Harry suggested. They all agreed and the five of them walked to the front of the shop where a worried Neville still waited.

"They haven't shown up yet, Harry. Should we go look for them?" Neville asked in a panicked voice. But before they could answer, a silver dog patronus entered the shop. They all stared at it.

"I've-" It started to say but Fred cut it off.

"Let me guess…You've captured Luna and Ginny and unless we give you Harry, you will kill them?"

The dog looked angry but said, "Yes…I'll give you 24 hours." With that is turned and left.

"Harry! We need to save them!" Neville looked like he was hyperventilating. Harry looked like he was deep in thought.

"I know, Neville. I think I know a way to save them." Harry said slowly.

Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. "Harry, you are not thinking about handing yourself over, are you?"

"It's the only way, Hermione. Its better that I'm the only one to die and not a ton of people."

"Harry, listen to me! You can't possibly think that he could kill all of us. If we stand and fight him, we can't be beat. I will not let you die." Hermione stared into his jade green eyes.

"Hermione…I just don't think-"

"Yes, Potter, we know that you don't think. I've had enough proof of that today for an entire lifetime. Fortunately for you, I do think. And I think that Hermione is right. I've seen his power and what he can do. He could easily kill all of us. So I say that we face him in numbers and not just us." Draco said indicating all of the people in this room. "We need a big group…one about the size of your DA." When he finished, five pairs of eyes stared at him. No one could find anything to say.

"I think that will work." George finally said after a long silence. "He didn't tell us where he's going to be so that still leaves finding him…leave that up to Fred and I. You guys will have to gather all of the DA members. Chances are that Ron isn't working alone. Even he isn't stupid enough to risk that. He's also had a lot of your training, Harry and more probably. He'll be hard to beat."

"But will Professor McGonagall let you two be in Hogwarts if your not students?" Neville asked.

"Leave that up to us also. We'll apparate back with you guys and then sneak away. We've had a lot of experience with not being caught. Make sure that the DA meeting will be at nine o'clock in the Room of Requirements tonight. That should give us enough time to find were he is hiding." Fred finished. They all nodded and Harry said,

"We better be getting back guys."

"But what will we tell professor McGonagall about Luna and Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"If she asks, just say that they stayed to help clean up." Harry answered.

"Clean up what?" Fred asked curiously.

"We are supposed to be at Hermione's Mum's funeral." Draco said simply. Fred and George looked at each other for a moment before they started laughing.

"Let's go." Hermione said through gritted teeth. Harry was trying to hold back a laugh as he apparated back to Hogwarts. Draco held out his arm to Hermione who raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to lose you." Draco said in explanation. Hermione smiled and took hold of his arm. She felt the familiar feeling of suffocation as they apparated back to Hogwarts.

Draco's POV-

"I don't think that I will ever get used to that." Neville said from behind Draco. They both turned to look at him. His face was paler than normal and he was grabbing his stomach rather tightly.

"This is where we leave you guys. Remember, tonight at nine o'clock." George said and then the twins disappeared out the door.

"All right guys, we have all afternoon to get owls out to the DA members. Hopefully they are all okay. Let's hurry." Harry said, leading the other three out of the room, Neville still looking like he was going to be sick. They walked quickly to the Gryffindor Common Room. Students of all ages gave the group a strange look as they passed, but they gave them room to pass, nonetheless. When they got to the Common Room, Hermione quickly ran up to the Girls Dormitory and was back down in no less than a minute with a bunch of parchment in her arms. Draco smiled to himself. He briefly wondered how many times a year that she ran out of parchment. She walked quickly over to the table and dropped the parchment on it.

"Get out your quills guys because we have a lot of people to send owls too." Hermione said. And for the second day in a row they sat down and started writing.

* * *

A.N.-hope you enjoyed the chapter, not that much action but there is plenty to come. Until next time…REVIEW!


	14. Logic

A.N.-Well, basketball has started back up again and I have a really hard coach this year. I'm talking run-you-until-you-vomit hard.

"She's right. It's funny watching her run twenty laps around the gym every practice."

How is that funny Fred?

"It's funny to us, not to you."

Oh, shut up, George. Anyways, I am super tired when I get home from basketball and just can't write. I'm sorry for not updating sooner.

* * *

Draco's POV-

Draco sat next to Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room at seven thirty that night. Both of their eyes followed Harry as he paced back and forth. He looked deep in thought so they didn't dare interrupt him. Neville had gone down to the Great Hall to eat dinner before the meeting and they hadn't seen Fred and George since they apparated back to Hogwarts earlier that day. Draco felt like he needed to be doing something but all he could do for now was wait.

"What if Ron killed Fred and George? What if Ron killed Ginny and Luna! We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Harry finally said.

"Harry! Calm down." Hermione said, "I'm sure that Fred and George are fine. And if Ron did killed Ginny and Luna, you would know. Trust me." Harry hesitated and then said.

"You're right. I'm just worried about them. What if she gets hurt?"

"Ginny is a strong girl and she knows how to take care of herself." Hermione comforted. Harry's green eyes glistened with tears. They heard the portrait swing open and an out of breath Neville stammered through. He stumbled over to where they sat on the couch and put a hand on the arm of one of the big chairs to support himself. He looked like he was going to fall over at any given moment.

"I just…saw Fred…and George. They're okay…They also…found out where…Ron is. They're…going…to tell…everybody…at the…meeting." Neville finished and sat in one of the chairs, still panting.

"Did they hear anything about Ginny and Luna?" Harry asked frantically.

"Dunno…they didn't say anything…about them." Neville replied. Harry ran a hand through his black hair nervously.

"I'm sure that they're fine, Harry." Hermione said again. Harry just nodded but Draco could tell that Harry wasn't convinced. "I think I might know a place where Ron might be hiding." Hermione said. All eyes turned to her.

"And where's that?" Draco asked.

"Well, I don't exactly know but we just need to figure out a place where Ginny and Luna would apparate too. We can assume they were together because they both got caught."

"I know that they were both together. Luna stumbled and bumped into Ginny just before Ginny apparated." Neville said.

"So we just have to figure out a place were Ginny would apparate to." Draco concluded.

"That's easy," Hermione said, "All she thinks about is Harry. So it has something to do with him." Harry blushed a little before his face paled. "What is it Harry?"

"Borgin and Burkes! Hermione, do you remember back in second year when I flooed to Diagon Alley with the Weasley's and ended up in Knockturn Alley?"Harry asked and Hermione just nodded. "She must have been thinking of that!"

"But that's not even part of Diagon Alley." Draco pointed out.

"It's close enough." Harry replied with a wave of his hand.

"So we know where he is in Knockturn Alley but we still have to figure out where he is in Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"I can answer that," Draco said, "The vanishing cabinets."

"Of course! That means he can bring anybody he wants into…or out of Hogwarts without being noticed."

"Copier." Draco muttered under his breath.

"But I thought that room caught on fire during the battle." Neville said.

"It did." Harry replied.

"But no one actually went to go check if the room was destroyed." Hermione realized. "The room must be able to repair itself!" Everyone sat in silence. No one dared to speak. It was just too much to take in. "It's eight thirty, guys, we should head down." Hermione said after a long while. They all got up and left the Common Room. Draco didn't take the risk of leaving Hermione's side the entire walk there.

Hermione's POV-

Half an hour later, all of the DA members, except Ginny and Luna, from the last meeting plus Fred, George and Draco were in The Room of Requirements. The nervous chatter of the crowd rang throughout the room.

"-I heard something behind me-"

"-thought I saw red-"

"-just disappeared-"

"-no one was there-"

"-I'm afraid that-"

"-he could be anywhere-"

Harry finally called everyone to attention. "We have news on Ron's whereabouts. But first, I have some terrible information to tell all of you…Ginny and Luna have been taken hostage by Ron and everybody else that he's working with." Gasp sounded throughout the room and everybody started speaking frantically, aside from the few that already knew.

"-what happened-"

"-how is that possible-"

"-could be dead-"

"-probably tortured-"

After many failed attempts to regain everybody's attention, Harry pulled out his wand and shot red sparks into the air. The room fell silent instantly.

"I know that you are all as shocked as I am, so we can all agree that we need to save them as soon as possible. He gave us twenty-four hours to hand me over or he will kill them. Well, none of those things are going to happen. That being said, I believe that Fred and George have some information for us."

Each twin gave a dramatic bow as cheers erupted from the crowd. Only God knows how much everyone at Hogwarts missed them. Hermione waited impatiently for the twins to start.

"We are happy to inform all of you-" George started.

"That we do know where Ron is hiding in Hogwarts and Diagon Alley. " Fred finished.

"I suppose that you area all wondering how we came across this information, right?" George asked.

"Well, that's a story that we'll tell you in about a month from now while we are all sitting around a fire, sipping tea and eating crumpets like all of us English folk should do at least once a week." Fred said. Some laughter came from the crowd at their last statement.

"Guys, sometime while we aren't ghosts." Harry hinted.

"Oh right." They both said. So Fred and George started telling everyone about Ron and how he was at Borgin and Burkes. They explained the vanishing cabinets theory and Hermione felt proud at herself. Who said that logic wasn't always the answer? They finished and a look of pride came across their expressions. She realized that this could be her only chance to get revenge for all of those stupid pranks that they pulled on her.

"So you guys are saying that you have no new information for us?" Hermione suppressed a laugh. Their faces fell a little.

"What do you mean?" asked George.

"Well, I figured this out ages ago. I didn't realize how slow you two were." Hermione couldn't help but smile a little. The look on their faces was pure anger but after just a glance at each other, it was replaced with a wicked smile.

"So you're saying that you know that Ron has thirty Deatheater and Ginny and Luna are fine but are being tortured once an hour?" George asked, still smiling wickedly. Hermione was speechless. They had beaten her at her own game. Thankfully, Harry saved her,

"So here's what we are going to do."

* * *

A.N.-Definite action in the next chapter…I promise.

"Did you see us? We were the best part!"

Whatever helps you sleep at night, Fred.


	15. The Final Battle After The Final Battle

A.N.-Here is a quick thank you to lalalalisa for reminding me that this story is incomplete. Here I present you with the next chapter.

* * *

Hermione's POV-

Hermione sat on the steps outside of Hogwarts with Harry. She knew that this would be their only chance to get Ginny and Luna back. Hermione was trying to keep calm for Harry's sake. She took another deep breath. They were waiting for the signal that would tell them to do their part of the plan. Everybody was helping out in one way or another.

They assumed that Ron would bring his thirty Death Eaters. The DA had planned for a full out battle. Hermione and Harry both agreed that this should have ended awhile ago.

The DA was positioned for a surprised attack. They were supposed to attack when Hermione gave the signal which was the worlds, "It's over Ron." Not very original but it would get the job done.

"Look, Hermione, the signal!" Harry said. Hermione looked up and saw a little paper bird flying high over the grounds.

"They're coming." Hermione said. She strained her eyes and could see dark figures coming over the horizon. They both stood up. As the figures got closer Hermione grabbed Harry's arm. Harry gave her a reassuring smile but the smile didn't reach his face. Hermione swallowed and watched as the figures got closer.

After a few long moments, the group of Death Eaters stood in front of Harry and Hermione. In the front was Ron. He was wearing an evil smirk on his face.

"I don't know whether to be shocked or flattered that you actually showed up." Ron had a slight sneer in his voice. "I have to admit, when I got the owl to meet you here, I was expecting a crowd of people who were here to fight. I can see that you are only worried about your friends." A deep chuckle came from his throat. He turned to the nearest Death Eater and said, "Bring them forward."

Two Death Eaters immerged from the crowd pulling two fighting figures. Ginny and Luna were thrown to the ground. When they looked up at Hermione and Harry, Hermione saw that their faced were smeared with filth and their hair was tangled. They both had numerous bruises all over their face and arms. Despite their condition, both had a fierce look in their eyes. Hermione hurriedly helped them to their feet.

"Wands." Ron said and their wands were thrown on the ground at their feet. "I suppose there is going to be a fight so I just want to make things a little more interesting.

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "I trusted you. For over seven years I thought you were my friend. But I can see now how stupid I have been to have been so blind. I just want you to know that I hope you are happy in Hell. It's over Ron."

With those words, spells were fired from numerous places. The Death Eaters produced their wands at lightning speed and started firing spells.

The DA came out of various hiding places and went into a full fledged battle with the Death Eaters. Hermione withdrew her wand and started firing spells at any Death Eater in sight. She saw Harry fighting at Ron with tears streaking down his face.

The killing curse whizzed past her head and she ducked and fired stupefy at the Death Eater. The battle was spreading out and Hermione realized that they were about to overpower the Death Eaters when the unthinkable happened.

* * *

Draco's POV-

Draco was in a battle with one of the various Death Eaters. He casted a disarming spell and hit him right in the chest. Then a dark black cloaky mist swirled in the air. Black streams shot down and about thirty more Death Eaters landed.

Draco swore and started firing spells at many of them. They were going to lose. He knew it. He was sure everyone knew. Yet everyone kept fighting with only a slight hesitation. Draco looked around and saw the faces of the dead, students and Death Eaters alike.

He clenched his teeth and started battling the nearest Death Eater. He could see Hermione in the corner of his eye battling two Death Eaters at once. She was holding her own but he knew that wouldn't last forever. Draco knew what he had to do. He shot a red spark into the air. It was his last option. It was their last hope.

* * *

Hermione's POV-

She saw the red spark in the air and raised her wand to fire another one. This was their last chance to win and she knew it. All around she saw other red sparks go up and explode in the night sky.

Hermione heard them before she could see them. There was a loud screech and then a huge roar as thestrals flew through the dark sky. They were illuminated by the light from all of the spells. Upon the backs of these magnificent creatures, rode the last of the DA members. They were casting spells at the many Death Eaters.

Hermione smiled at the stunned looks of the Death Eaters and attacked them in their shocked state. As Hermione finished off another one, she saw the many teachers of Hogwarts flood into the grounds. She guessed that they had finally heard the battle.

Hermione caught a glimpse of red haired boy running with a black haired boy chasing and casting spells at him. Hermione took off after them. She followed them into the dark.

* * *

Draco's POV-

Draco saw Hermione run after Ron and Harry. He followed hurriedly to catch up. What he didn't know was that he was being followed by two Death Eaters. As he caught up to Hermione, he saw she was heading down into a pond-like area.

"Give up, Ron!" Harry yelled. "It's over!"

"On the contrary, it has only just begun." Ron looked past Harry and gestured to the two Death Eaters as they fired spells at Draco and Hermione. Draco pulled Hermione out of the way of the killing curse and shot at one of them, blasting him backwards and out of sight.

Hermione shot the other and then shot a spell at Ron who easily dodged it. A smirk appeared on his face as he started firing curses at all of them that Draco had never seen. He was a far more advanced dueler than Draco and most likely Hermione. Harry shot spells at him. Ron ducked and fired a spell back that hit him on the shoulder, blasting him backwards and knocking him unconscious. Hermione shouted a spell and aimed it at Ron. His wicked smile grew as he blocked it. Draco did the only thing he thought was possible.

"Avada Kadavra! " Time slowed as the curse flew towards Ron. Draco watched in horror as the curse hit Ron right in the chest. Draco saw him flying backwards and hit a tree. He then slid to the ground, motionless.

He saw Hermione scream and rush to Harry's side. Draco dropped his wand and stared his hand. The hand that had finally killed. After avoiding it for so long, he killed someone. He dropped to his knees and tried to convince himself that it was for the better. He put his head in his hands and felt the tears roll down his face. He felt arms around him and looked up to see Hermione. She held him for once and not the other way around.

She helped him get to his feet and he saw Harry had regained consciousness. He was levitating Ron's lifeless body.

The three off them walked back towards the direction of the battle without a single word.

* * *

A.N.-Only two more chapters left until the end. I don't want it to end, but every story has an ending.

"I thought that was every _good_ story has an ending? Does this mean that this one needs to keep going?"

Shut up, George. No one wants to hear it.

"That's what you think."

What was that Fred?

"Oh, nothing."

That's what I thought.


	16. A True Hero

A.N.-Two in a day! I'm so proud of myself!

"Yeah, because they haven't been waiting for almost six months."

Shush, Fred. The chapter's starting.

* * *

Hermione's POV-

Hermione stood on the Hogwarts grounds, surrounded by the dead. When the three got back, the last of the Death Eaters were being subdued. Hermione felt tears roll from her eyes as she realized who was dead.

Cho lay dead. Her last expression was a terrified look that Hermione knew she would remember for a long time. Also, Luna was dead. She didn't get a painless death like the rest of them. She was thrown against a nearby tree that smashed her head in. There were many other students that Hermione didn't know that lay dead. Half of the DA would never move again.

Hermione felt strong arms wrap around her. She turned and buried her face into Draco's chest. He whispered comforting words into her ear as she cried.

"Someone help him!" Hermione looked up to see Fred carrying a limp George. She gasped and ran to Fred with Draco close behind. As they got closer they saw that George had a massive gash on his left shoulder. Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Lay him on the ground and step back!" Fred obliged and retreated a few steps with tear-filled eyes. She pointed her wand at him and said, "Vigoratus." A light protruded from Hermione's wand, blinding them. When it died down, George lay on the ground, not moving.

"George!" Fred called and ran back to his side, crying. Hermione slowly walked to his side and saw he was not breathing. Tears streamed down her face as she realized he was gone too.

"Hermione…look." Draco pointed at George. Hermione gasped in utter astonishment. George's chest had stated to move up and down.

"Fred! He's breathing!" Fred looked up with a surprised look. George definitely was breathing.

"George? Can you hear me?" Fred asked.

George muttered something inaudible.

"What?" Fred asked.

"I'm not deaf. Of course I can hear you." George said a little louder. He then opened his eyes. George laughed and said, "At least I know I'll be missed when I die." They all laughed but it wasn't a full laugh because so many people were dead.

"Did we win?" George asked.

"No one ever wins a war, George. We should know this most of all." Hermione answered.

* * *

Draco's POV-

Draco woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. He hadn't gotten to sleep until three in the morning because they had to explain everything to the teachers. They didn't seem to get it until Harry explained it really slow.

The Death Eaters that survived were being sent to Azkaban and the dead ones were burned last night. Ron was given a proper grave for his family but only his family was going to his funeral. Hermione told him that she decided not to go because of everything he had done to her in the past few weeks. Draco didn't blame her.

He slowly got up and drank a potion to help with his headache. He got dressed in a sleepy state and headed out of the Common Room to his favorite place despite what had happened there.

He climbed the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. Draco stood and let the breeze sweep across his face. He still couldn't comprehend the fact that he had killed someone. It was eating away at his insides. He felt dirty. Like there was the dirt of guilt on his hands and he couldn't wash it off.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs but they weren't Hermione's for once.

"You did the right thing." He turned to see Harry standing at the top of the stairs. "He would have killed all of us if you hadn't killed him." Harry walked over and leaned on the rail next to him.

"I just don't understand why I feel so guilty about it. I shouldn't. I know I shouldn't but…" He put his head in his hands.

"Some people say that you were right to kill him. They say you are a hero. No, you're not a hero because you killed. You are a hero because you killed and even though the person who you killed was pure evil, you still feel horrible for ending their life. That it what makes you exceptional." Harry fell silent and just stood next to him, giving him time to process what he had said.

Draco finally said, "Thank you." The two just stood there and looked out at the Black Lake.

* * *

A.N.-Shorter chapter, I know. Sadly there is only one more chapter left. :(

"Oh, save the drama for the last chapter."

-_- Whatever you say, George.


	17. Burdens Which Allows Us To Fly

A.N.-The last chapter…*sigh* I'm really going miss writing this and especially, I'm going to miss all of you and your wonderful reviews. Thank you to all the readers who have supported me throughout this entire story. Of course I will write more Dramione's after this so it would be lovely if you read those too.

"We get it, we get it! Just get on to the next chapter!"

Fine, I'll save my venting for later. Happy Fred?

"Extremely!"

* * *

Hermione's POV-

It was a month after the giant battle with Ron and all of his Death Eaters. Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George were sitting around the Gryffindor Common Room Fire. Fred and George were regularly welcomed to Hogwarts now and they showed up once a week to cause mayhem. The six of them were sipping tea and waiting for Fred to get to the point.

"I know this may surprise you that I was right, but you have to admit that I am awesome." Fred smiled broadly.

"Yes, yes…you're such an amazing person…" Hermione said impatiently. Fred smile grew wider. "Could you get to the point?"

"Patience my curly-haired friend." Fred said in that annoying voice of his. Hermione just glared at him. "Anyways, George and I had no idea how we were going to find Ron and his little minions. They could have been anywhere in Hogwarts…"

*Flashback*

"What do you think George?" The twins were in one of the many empty corridors in Hogwarts.

"I don't' know." George answered.

"Well, he is still Ron, even if he is corrupted. So he won't be any place that we don't know of." Fred started pacing.

"But he probably found a way into Hogwarts through a secret passage. So it probably is somewhere close to the entrance to a secret passage." George concluded.

"So, we have to check all the secret passages?" Fred looked over to his twin. George just nodded. Fred sighed and said, "Fine. Well start with the one that leads to Honeydukes."

*End Flashback*

"So you checked all of the secret passages?" Harry asked.

"Indeed we did, but we came up empty handed." George said.

"We needed to figure out another way into Hogwarts."

*Flashback*

"We've checked every single passage and nothing!" Fred was pacing in another empty corridor again.

"That just means we aren't thinking of everything." George said. "You know what we need to do?"

"What?" Fred asked.

"We need to think like Hermione. If we ju-"

"You did what?" Hermione almost shouted at George.

"We had to think like you Hermione. It was the only way." Fred tried to explain to her. Hermione sat back with a huff and motioned George to continue.

"As I was saying…"

"If we just look at things like she does, we will see what we are missing."

"Um, ok?" Fred said, looking at his twin in confusion. There was a long silence before the two looked at each other and said in unison,

"The vanishing cabinets." Fred and George raced down the corridor and up to the seventh floor. When they entered the room they saw piles of junk placed randomly about.

"It will take months to find it in this place." Fred complained. George started to reply when they heard voices somewhere in the room. The twins looked at each other before starting forward cautiously. As they got deeper into the room, the voices got louder. They started pick out little phrases but nothing made sense except for,

"-Soon he will be gone forever-"

Fred looked at George and pulled out two extendable ears from his jacket pocket. He gave one to George and watched as the ears inched across the floor. The voices they could plainly hear where two that the twins did not recognize.

"Do you think everyone is at Borgin and Burkes yet?" The first voice said.

"I don't know. There were at least thirty responses so it could take awhile." The second person said.

"Out of all of the jobs we have to stand here and guard this cabinet. We should have been the torturers. That would be much more fun." The first voice said. Fred inched a little closer but accidently knocked over a piece of metal.

"What was that?" The second voice said.

"Dunno…let's go check it out."

The twins looked at each other before pulling out their wands and basting a spell to knock over a pile of junk before fleeing the way they came.

*End Flashback*

"And then we saw Neville and sent him to tell you guys." Fred finished and sat back with a smile on his face.

"But where were you for the last few hours before the meeting?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, here and there. Causing mayhem of course." George leaned back next to his twin.

"But what about them being tortured once an hour?" Hermione asked.

"Oh we just made that up." Fred said. The twins gave each other a high five at the infuriated look on Hermione's face.

* * *

Draco's POV-

Draco sat with Hermione in the Astronomy Tower. It was their favorite place to sit and just be alone. Hermione leaned against him and tightened his arms around her.

"I hope it really is all over." Hermione said into the silent night.

"I have a feeling that it is finally all over. There has been enough death in my life and I don't think I could handle anymore." Draco's voice was gentle. Hermione smiled and turned around in his arms.

"We're still alive and that is all that matters right now." Hermione kissed him lightly on the lips and stared straight into his eyes.

Draco met her eyes and said, "I love you. You know that right?"

"I know. I love you too." With one last passionate kiss, Hermione turned back around to star at the Black Lake in hope for a future that would lead her to the healing she deserved.

* * *

People say you only live once, but people are as wrong about that as they are about everything. In the darkest moments before dawn a woman returns to her bed. What life is she leading? Is it the same life the woman was leading an hour ago? A day ago? A year ago? Who is this man? Do they lead separate lives or is it a single life shared? A storm approaches. It is still over the horizon, but there is lightning in the air. Are either of them aware of the gathering turbulence? Can they feel the crackle of electricity in the wind, or are they aware of only the power that they generate between themselves? The first hint of this storm is not a thunderclap... it is a knock.

When you love someone, you open yourself up to suffering. That's the sad truth. Maybe they'll break your heart; maybe you'll break their heart and never be able to look at yourself in the same way. Those are the risks. The thought of losing so much control over personal happiness is unbearable. That's the burden. Like wings, they have weight, we feel that weight on our backs, but they are a burden that lifts us. Burdens which allow us to fly.

* * *

A.N.-Thank you all for reading. I must admit that the last part is a quote from one of my favorite TV show, Bones. I am sad to admit that this story is over. I hope you enjoyed this journey as much as I did.

"Goodbye my friends. I hope we shall meet again."

"I have a feeling that our paths will meet again."

And you told me to save the drama…


End file.
